memories of the butterfly
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: Well...


Disclaimer: Aoki Yuuya & Rando Akimine

Summary: Kazuki wanted Yohan be his brother, but…

Genre: AU, general

AN: Actually, in the real story, Kazuki knew Yohan in the age of 6 and Yohan was about 3, but well…I changed the fact a bit. Hehe; Hm, it's just a FANfiction. Don't like, don't read. Wanna sue? Just find or make other fiction…

**Memories of The Butterfly**

The stigma eye glanced at the 10-years old Kazuki and the boy just kept on staring curiously yet a bit sacredly at the younger one who was sitting in quiet not far from him. Kazuki knew it was so impolite to take a peek into the room, but he couldn't conquer his curiosity to see the rumored boy through his own eyes; the genius boy from Ura-Fuuchouin whom all the people around rumored about recently. And Kazuki now believed the rumor was certainly right after seeing him. The Ura-Fuuchouin boy had such passion inside. Kazuki immediately knew it just by a short glance.

Hesitantly, Kazuki decided to take a glance at his father, not caring at the conversation he didn't really understand. His father was just calmly retorting to the fluttered shouts from the older man Kazuki didn't recognize. It's when the shouts became louder, Kazuki felt his father glanced at him and the effeminate boy hurriedly hid behind the fusuma. Feeling awkwardly relieved, Kazuki exhaled deeply and decided to leave upon remembering the koto-practicing time.

He walked silently along the corridor, smiling. "His name is Yohan…" He murmured. "I must tell Juubei later…"

* * *

Little delicate fingers traced and plucked the strings, producing nice and calming sounds yet so mysteriously beautiful. It was rather sad song Kazuki was playing, but he loved it so much that he preferred to play it before the other songs. Further, it was the first song his mother taught him at the very first time Kazuki touched koto.

The last slow melodies finished the song, and immediately applause was heard. Kazuki abruptly turned his head around, didn't expect he couldn't notice anyone here. But Kazuki immediately smiled at his father standing by the fusuma, smiling calmly as well.

Kazuki slowly bowed and sat straight again. "Konnichiwa, Chichi-ue…"

His father came in and sat elegantly in front of his only son. "Your playing has become greater and greater each day, Kazuki…"

The boy blushed slightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu…" He bowed again.

"You must have known the conversation in the room about the Kokuchouin boy…"

Surprised by the unexpected sentence, Kazuki abruptly bowed deeper. "Gomennasai, Father. I didn't mean to eavesdrop—well, I meant it…" Kazuki tried his best to arrange the right words to create a reasonable excuse. "I was curios to know the rumored boy from Ura-Fuuchouin," said he hesitantly. He was really scared. He didn't, indeed, mean to be so impolite. His father had never shouted angrily at Kazuki for truth, but however the Fuuchouin heir still felt ashamed and sorry.

But to Kazuki's utter surprised, his father laughed. The effeminate boy slowly sat straight to measure that his ears didn't make any fool at him, and he was just stunned on his place for knowing it was right; his father was chuckling and now tried to regain his composure.

"It's fine, Kazuki," said the now-smiling man. He sighed and stared at his son with meaningful eyes. "Now, you must have known the boy, right? And may I ask your opinion about him?"

Kazuki nodded slowly, smiling. "He's interesting. He has such really genius passion inside; like the rumors have said. And I'll be really happy if I could know him better," said the effeminate boy honestly.

Instead smiling as usual, his father gave Kazuki a contemplative bitter look that made the boy frowned a bit.

"Kazuki…" His father said carefully. "It'd be better if you forget him—no, you should forget him. It's my order"

The Fuuchouin's heir tilted his head sideway. "But why, Father?"

The man only smiled in reply. He lifted his hand to strike Kazuki's hair gently before rising to his feet and leaving Kazuki all alone with a lot of questions dancing in his innocent childish mind.

Once his father had really gone, Kazuki let a rather heavy sigh and found practicing was no more longer interesting him. However, it was also nearly the time the practicing session would finish and he decided to go to the place he and Juubei promised to meet at. Maybe Kazuki could ask Juubei's opinion about the rumored boy and his father's strange behavior, though until now the Kakei's heir rarely gave Kazuki an opinion about a problem.

It was when Kazuki had been near the place that he heard a splash sound from the stone that was thrown into the river. Curiously and slightly hoping it was Juubei, Kazuki went closer and widened his brown eyes at the little boy in front of him sitting by the river and throwing stones with a cold expression he always had. Kazuki knew him; Yohan.

The effeminate boy smiled for reason he didn't certainly know and approached the Ura-Fuuchouin boy. His geta made an audible noise but Yohan didn't turn around although he knew for sure there's someone approaching him. The boy was still throwing the stones, even though Kazuki had already sat beside him.

Seeing Yohan was still quiet and stuffs, Kazuki sighed slightly and looked at the not-so-bright blue autumn sky, exclaiming, "Nice day, isn't it?" He turned to Yohan, grinning but the boy didn't even see him nor seem to realize Kazuki was there.

Kazuki just sighed again—inaudibly. He took a stone near him and threw it towards the river, hitting Yohan's at the same time. Both stones separated and dumped into the river, making a rather loud sound.

Kazuki smiled amusedly by such incident, not expecting it would be like that.

Yohan stopped throwing and finally turned to the effeminate boy who was still patiently waiting with his usual beautiful innocent smile.

"Konnichiwa," greeted Kazuki merrily.

"…" Yohan only gave a cold look. "You…" He began with a questioning tone.

"Just call me Kazuki" The effeminate boy widened his smile. "And you must be Yohan-san, deshou?" Seeing the surprised look on Yohan's face, Kazuki immediately added, "Oh, I'm sorry. I've seen you on the room with the head of Fuuchouin clan and with the other man I barely recognized…" he trailed off, contemplating.

Yohan said slowly, "So it's you—the girl I saw behind the fusuma…"

Kazuki turned to the younger boy amusedly and giggled in his usual melodious tone. "I'm a boy…"

Yohan stared rather surprisedly.

The effeminate boy shook his head slightly, wanting to dismiss the topic. He asked, "What were you doing back then?"

Yohan sighed. "I…don't know…," said he, rather hesitantly. "I was brought here once at a sudden…" He looked confused now and he stopped there only to contemplate things Kazuki didn't know what but the effeminate boy was sure they were things that made Yohan sad.

The Fuuchouin boy patted the younger boy's shoulder and Yohan looked surprised at the comfort smile Kazuki gave. But immediately Yohan sighed and suddenly stood up. Now, it was Kazuki who was surprised by the sudden act. Yohan had turned around and was about to leave while Kazuki said disappointedly, "Are you leaving now?"

The stoic boy didn't answer and just went away. Kazuki frowned and decided to after him. He rose to his feet but when he was about to take a step forward to chase the boy, he got slipped and 'SPLASH!' fell into the river. Fortunately, the water was not so deep. Kazuki let a heavy sigh, looking at himself now all wet and trembled slightly by the cold water.

Hearing such sound, Yohan stopped and turned around. He tilted his head sideway a slight seeing Kazuki—all wet—was trying to get up from the river.

Kazuki saw Yohan and immediately smiled, hiding the slight shades pink on his cheeks because of ashamed he felt. He didn't expect he would go on the embarrassing incident like what he had gotten. Now, he only had to get out even with the kimono he wore. But the stone was too slippy!—

The wet effeminate boy widened his eyes when a small hand reached to him. He looked up and found it was Yohan who had offered the hand. He smiled and took it gratefully.

The two boys now were sitting on the stone, regaining their breaths after the effort of pulling Kazuki up. The effeminate boy let a relief sigh for he had finally gotten out from the water. He turned to Yohan and said, "Thank you…" A little smile before he felt an urgent to—Kazuki immediately lifted his hands to cover his nose and mouth—sneeze. He sighed and felt chill creeping over onto his whole body from the wet of his kimono and the autumn wind. The effeminate boy hugged himself and looked up to Yohan, grinning nervously. "Sorry for that…"

Yohan just sighed. He took off his white haori and wrapped it around the startling Kazuki. The younger boy patted the other's shoulder and said with a rather gentle tone, "Take care…"

Kazuki could see Yohan's slight smile as saying that before the Ura-Fuuchouin boy immediately stood up and now really went away, hidden by the bamboo trees. The effeminate boy was left all alone, again with questions still dancing and mocking him for getting no answers. He could only hug himself tighter as his small body was getting colder. He looked up and saw the autumn sun didn't shine so bright enough to make him warm, so he decided to wait Juubei under a tree near the river, carrying the unanswerable questions with him.

* * *

Juubei ran as fast as he could through the bamboo trees, not caring at the branches that would hurt him anytime. He only knew he should make it. He regretted he couldn't be at the place on time because in the practice session that was over minutes ago, his father gave some extra lessons. The brunette had not been late before if Kazuki were about to meet him just to play or have talks. He indeed, had been late before, but not THIS late. And the effeminate boy was rather disappointed at that time though it didn't show, and Juubei was so scared this time he would finally see anger on his best friend's beautiful face. Not that he really scared of Kazuki, but he couldn't stand not to blame himself if he ever did any mistake to disappoint Kazuki.

Finally after running and being cut a bit by the bamboo sharp branches, Juubei arrived and looked around. But immediately he frowned when he found nobody. The river was still calmly flowing and the flower still smiled cheerfully, but that was all. The view was the same as if it had not been touched by human. Kazuki had gone home and he was mad at Juubei, or so Juubei thought.

'SHIT!' Juubei shouted inwardly. He sighed and decided to leave the place and talk to Kazuki later, saying sorry and stuffs. Now he felt like he had fallen into desperate state for wishing Kazuki would forgive him—

Juubei widened his eyes in disbelief. It was when once he had turned around and saw the boy whom he was about to meet now was sitting against a tree, sleeping. The brunette gulped a slight. He approached the kimono-clad boy slowly, but suddenly rushed towards him when he realized Kazuki didn't even move and his feminine face was so pale.

Juubei bent down onto his knees and reached his hands to shake Kazuki gently. He felt surprised how wet and cold the kimono and haori Kazuki wore. "Kazuki…" He gulped in scared and placed his hand on Kazuki's temple. It's very cold. "Kazuki! Wake up!"

The effeminate boy stirred and blinked his eyes tiredly but still smiled at his best friend. "Juubei…you finally come…" He sighed wearily, ready to close his eyes again if Juubei didn't say anything more. He felt incredibly tired.

"What did happen to you?" asked Juubei, rather insisted though with a flat tone.

Kazuki stopped a while and said in a hesitant whisper. His cheeks turned slightly pink. "I've…slipped and…fell into the river…"

"When?"

Kazuki titled his head slightly. "Dunno…maybe tens minutes ago…" He stared fatiguely at his best friend. "…why?"

Juubei only sighed and immediately lifted the other boy up, carrying him in arms. Kazuki widened his eyes in surprised by the sudden and unexpected act.

"Juu—Juubei! Let me down!" Kazuki mumbled in surprised, but he was too weak to struggle at the time.

"Hold on. I will take you home" was the only answer Juubei gave. He carefully walked as fast as he could through the bamboo trees while holding Kazuki tightly, avoiding the branches that would hurt the younger boy. Once he slowed and tightened the hug, whispering to Kazuki's ear some comfort words when the effeminate boy began shivering and mumbling in his sleep; his breathing had become heavy already and he was as cold as an ice. Juubei regretted that he couldn't use his ability to cure Kazuki right now. The needle would not take any effect. Kazuki needed to get home and treated well. The Kakei's heir walked faster when the castle of the Fuuchouin clan was seen.

"Gomen kudasaaai!!" Juubei shouted before the wooden door. He didn't care if he could lose breathes anytime. "Gomen ku—"

The wooden door finally opened, revealing an old man frowning at the young desperate boy. The man knew him. "Young master Kakei—"

Juubei immediately approached him. "Please…" He handed Kazuki to him. The old man frowned while holding a wet kimono-clad _girl_, but immediately looked surprised and as worry as Juubei was. "Young master…?"

"Kazuki fell into the river" Juubei tried to explain between his breathes. "There's no time for explaining more. We should treat him"

The old man quickly nodded. But when he was about to go inside, Kazuki's hand suddenly held Juubei's tightly and seemed not want to let it go. Juubei widened his eyes in surprised. The man sighed and smiled. "You may come, Young master Kakei…"

The old man didn't waste much time and rushed into the castle, following by Juubei. Not in seconds more, there were others maids came helping. They quickly took Kazuki into his room and treated him enough—changing his kimono and turning on the heater—before the doctor—the Master of Kakei clan—came.

Juubei waited patiently outside Kazuki's room, by the fusuma, only bowed politely to Kazuki's parents and his father who came in next minutes; worry etched on their face. Before coming into the room, his father glanced at Juubei rather sharply and the boy just bowed deeper, feeling ashamed. His father always told him, he must protect the Fuuchouin's heir and Juubei had promised too. But now, he couldn't even take care of Kazuki below his guards!

The brunette gripped his hands tightly in desperation and anger at himself.

Not in next minutes, the fusuma opened. Juubei looked up curiously. Kazuki's parents smiled relievedly and Juubei let out an inaudible relief sigh as well. His father nodded politely before the masters of Fuuchouin clan.

"Young master will be okay," said the man.

"It's because of your ability…" Kazuki's father retorted.

Juubei's father bowed. They were about to leave when Juubei suddenly said. "Pardon me, master…"

Kazuki's father looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, Juubei?"

Juubei gulped slightly. "May I see Ka—Young master Fuuchouin first before going home? I would like to assure myself that he is really okay"

"Juubei!" said the Kakei Master rather strictly and harshly.

Now, it was Kazuki's mother to turn giggling slightly. "It's okay…But I ask you to not wake him up…"

Juubei bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu…"

And the masters of Fuuchouin clan faded away. The Kakei Master, however, was still in his place, staring sharply at his only son. "I give you only five minutes, Juubei. After that, you must go home with me. And there will be a punishment for you" After saying that, the man turned around and left Juubei all alone.

The Kakei's heir only sighed and stood up, coming into the room. He closed the fusuma and approached the sleeping boy. Smiling relievedly, Juubei sat beside his sleeping best friend. Kazuki's face was no paler and his breath had become stable, but Juubei still felt the urgent to examine the effeminate boy's temperature by placing his hand on Kazuki's temples gently; it was rather warm but not hot. Juubei drew his hand back and sighed, bowing his head.

"Kazuki, I'm really sorry for making you waiting for me…" After a last sigh more, Juubei stared at Kazuki and decided that it was time to leave. "Get well…" He smiled a bit and shifted backwards a few centimeters then quietly stood up and turned around, leaving the room.

* * *

Kazuki woke up in next hours from his peaceful sleep. He looked around and found nobody in his slightly sun-illuminated room. His mind asked how he had gotten there, but then he immediately realized it was Juubei who had brought him. He closed his eyes again for next tens minutes. He needed some times more before he fully woke up. His mind recalled the meeting with Yohan by the river and Juubei coming after that with his worried yet serious face. Smiling, he slowly opened his eyes and shoved off the blanket then tried to stand up slowly since he still felt a little dizzy.

The fusuma slowly opened, revealing his mother who rushed into the room and held her son that was about to fall. "Kazuki…you should not be up yet, dear…"

The effeminate boy smiled. "I'm fine, haha-ue" Still he held onto his mother to help him stand firmly. "Ano…where's Juubei anyway? I'd like to thank him"

His mother smiled. "He has gone home with his father yesterday. You slept for a day, dear…"

An awkward feeling crept onto Kazuki's heart. He had known Juubei's father. The man was so strict; even he was actually kind, he wouldn't allow any mistakes. Juubei must be in punishment right now and all were because of Kazuki. If he didn't rush to explain the true incident to Juubei's father—

Kazuki released his grips from the woman's hand. "I'll go"

His mother frowned. "Where? Dear, you've just recovered…"

"But if I don't go, then Juubei—"

The woman stroke Kazuki's hair understandingly, cutting off the boy's sentence. "He'll be fine, Kazuki. Kakei-san will not do that far" She sighed. "Further, Juubei will blame himself more if you meet him like this, ne? Look, you're still too weak to even stand up…"

Kazuki bowed his head, couldn't fully accept what his mother had told him. The woman seemed to notice the sign. She, then, leaned forwards to embrace his precious son. "You're so worried about him, ne, Kazuki?" said his mother gently. "Fine" She released her embrace, smiling. "I'll allow you to go, just after you have your breakfast"

Kazuki let a wide relieved smile. "Thank you, haha-ue"

His mother only nodded and motioned the effeminate boy to sit on the futon. She leaned forwards and gave Kazuki a little kiss on the temple. "I'll bring you a breakfast…"

Kazuki saw his mother walked elegantly out from the room. The fusuma was closed. He sighed, looking around his room and found a folded white haori not far from his futon. It was Yohan's he knew—for he rarely had a white haori. And it seemed clean as if it'd been washed. He shifted on hand, taking the cloth and considered that he must also return it back. He would tell his mother later about that. And at that time, Kazuki heard the fusuma was opened and revealed his mother and a maid bringing him the meal on the little table that was placed in front on him. The maid gave them a bow and went out the room. The woman stayed still, sitting beside her son.

"Itadakimasu" Kazuki clapped his hands and took the chopsticks.

It was when Kazuki a half way eating his breakfast in silence that his mother suddenly said, "I heard from your father that you took a peek into the conversation yesterday"

Kazuki almost get a caugh.

His mother smiled. "But, it's not what I want to discuss, knowing you're just such a boy who has an incredible curios about things, Kazuki. I just want to ask whether you have interesting in the Kokuchouin boy"

The effeminate boy glanced at his mother, putting the chopsticks along with the bowl on the table. "Yes, mother" He recalled the meeting with Yohan by the river. "He's such…interesting"

"And your father told you to forget him, right?"

Kazuki nodded slowly.

His mother gave a rather heavy sigh. "Your father was right, Kazuki—"

"But why?" asked the Fuuchouin heir with a calm tone that still was hard for his mother to answer.

"Kazuki…" His mother began with a careful yet hesitant tone. "It's…" His mother sighed, bowing his head upon considering the right words to explain all to her 10-years old son about the Fuuchouin dark side.

The effeminate boy looked at his mother, feeling sorry for making her thinking so hard. "Haha-ue…It's fine if I can't get the answer why…"

The woman looked up, startled at the smile Kazuki gave.

"It's really fine. I know it's so hard for you, haha-ue, to give the reasons…"

His mother smiled and nodded as well.

After Kazuki had finished his breakfast and have changed into an appropriate cloth to wear, he was ready to go. His mother told him to have a companion and Kazuki couldn't refuse either.

His mother caressed Kazuki's hair. "Take care of him, Gen-san…"

An old man bowed deeply. "Of course, Fuuchouin-sama…" Apparently he was the one who helped Kazuki and Juubei back then.

"De wa ittekimasu, Haha-ue" Kazuki waved his hand as he started walking off the castle to go to the Kakei's residence downwards.

Once outside the Fuuchouin's gate, the effeminate boy walked in silent companying by the mute old man, tracing the main path. As far as his sight could reach, only stairs and stairs and stairs and many stairs he found and it was rather a surprised for him as he rarely had been outside the castle before. It only occurred when his father invited him out on purpose, especially introducing the world outside to him only to avoid the heir become blind about the outside world.

"Ano, Ojii-chan…" Kazuki slowly turned to his companion. "May I ask you something?" He couldn't stand to ignore his curiosity.

Gen smiled. "Of course, Young Master…"

Kazuki stopped for a while then walked again and continued, "You must have known the boy from Kokuchouin—Yohan, right?" and immediately added when he saw a frown on the old man's temple, "I just want to ask whether you know the residence of the Kokuchouin clan, because…I'd like to meet him—"

"You can not!"

Kazuki stopped abruptly, widening his eyes in shocked and surprised.

Gen regained his composure. "You cannot, Young Master, I'm sorry…" He trailed for a while the said, "You are better not to know about any of Kokuchouin family" He walked again, following by the still-startled boy.

The tone made Kazuki shivered a little. It was as if the Kokuchouin family was indeed that dark and taboo to even mention. But for a ten-year old boy like him, the curiosity still remained, refusing to calculate the fact. "Why? They are Fuuchouin too, am I wrong?"

Gen turned to the boy, smiling. "Of course, they are still Fuuchouin" He sighed when saw a disappointment on Kazuki's face and added, "What I want to say actually is…that you are still too young to know and understand about all of Fuuchouin family. Someday, you'll know and understand. And that day won't be so long…Be patient, Young Master"

Kazuki only smiled but not his heart. He had an awkward feeling that told him to know better about Kokuchouin and especially Yohan. He felt he must pull Yohan out from the Kokuchouin—he didn't know why he had to. He was just scared to let the boy alone—just like what he had seen before at the river. It's too sad and lonely and…scaredly.

"Ah, we're here; The Kakei clan"

Kazuki let a relieved smile from heart when he eventually saw the castle. They reached the gate. The guardians frowned at the newcomers. Gen and Kazuki just kept calm and smiled at the guards who now were approaching them.

"Who are you?"

"We are from the Fuuchouin's residence," answered Gen, bowing a little. "My Young Master Fuuchouin Kazuki would like to meet the head of the Kakei"

The guards immediately bowed deeply. "Forgive us" They straightened themselves before one of them added, "We don't know it's Fuuchouin people who come, especially Fuuchouin Kazuki himself. Kakei-sama is inside. Let me take you to him"

"Onegaishimasu," said Gen.

They went into the castle, leaving one guard outside the gate. Kazuki could hear his heart pounding fast, aware at what might come. Juubei's father might frown at his coming and send him back home. But the boy knew if he didn't do that immediately, the man would never know the real incident and punish Juubei. He must save Juubei.

After tracing a long hallway, they stopped in front of the closed fusuma. The guards said, "Kakei-sama, I'm sorry, but there is someone who would like to meet you…"

"Who?" came the answer.

Kazuki almost gulped hearing such cold tone and thought that it was not really a good idea. But he needed to go on!!

"Fuuchouin Kazuki-sama," said the guards.

There was silent for a while almost killing Kazuki in impatient, but thankfully the Kakei-sama said, "Fine. Let him come"

The guard opened the fusuma. Kazuki went in after a nod from his old companion that he would wait outside. The effemineta boy tried to keep his composure on line when seeing the figure of the strict man in front of him. The fusuma behind him was closed. The boy didn't care anymore since he knew he could handle. He had faced the worst. He would not give up that easily.

Kazuki bowed and seated himself comfortably before the head of the Kakei clan. "I'm sorry to interrupt your peaceful morning, but I have something to talk to you, Kakei-sama," greeted the boy politely.

"'Kakei-san' is fine, Kazuki-sama"

"Then 'Kazuki' wil be appropriate" The effeminate boy smiled.

The man sighed. "Do you want to ask me to release Juubei from his punishment?" Apparently, he seemed to know what that had brought Kazuki there—to his place.

"I'm afraid so. He is not the one to blame, nonetheless," retorted Kazuki calmly. "I got slipped—"

"But Juubei didn't immediately come and save—"

"I came there earlier than before. It was not Juubei's fault" Though it didn't sound so rude, Kazuki would not budge, even to the head of Kakei clan. Nevertheless, his parents always amused at such ability of arguing their son had.

The man stared for a while at the boy in front of him then sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot release Juubei from the punishment although you've said what actually happened, because still I found lack of Juubei's ability to guard you, Fuuchouin-sama" He immediately continued when seeing Kazuki was about to say a thing. "I will not change my mind. It has been my common for giving him lessons in such a way. You may have an opinion against it, but it has been traditions to us; the Kakei Clan. I'm sorry"

Kazuki sighed. He couldn't argue anymore. It was the family rules that matter, he couldn't interfere—it would be so impolite and rude and he was not taught to behave like that. "If that so…May I meet him for a while?" He smiled. "I'd like to say thank you and stuffs. I beg your merciful, Kakei-sama" Kazuki bowed elegantly.

"No need of bow," answered the man. "I beg you to stand up, Fuuchouin-sama"

Kazuki straightened himself and stood up as well as the man had.

"I'll show you the room" The head of the Kakei clan walked towards the entrance, following by Kazuki

The guard and Kazuki's old companion bowed before Juubei's father and him. Kazuki gave a little smile and nod, though Juubei's father didn't—he kept walking, tracing the hall until stopped in front of the wooden door. The man turned around and stared at Kazuki. "I will give you ten minutes, Kazuki-sama"

"That means a lot to me" The effeminate boy gave him a smile and a little bow.

Then the door opened. Kazuki must adapt his eyes with the dark of the room until he could see Juubei sitting in the corner watching or maybe guessing who was coming. The effeminate boy gave a last smile at the Kakei-sama before going in. He could hear the door was closed once he had fully been in the dark room—it was rather dim as he had been able to see around a little.

Kazuki waited for a nano second then rushed to bent down and give Juubei embrace.

"Wha—" Juubei was utterly startled by the sudden act. But he immediately recognized the newcomer; the smell of fresh flower and the silky hair, further the slender body that was clad in kimono. "Ka-Kazuki…?"

"Juubei, I'm sorry…" Kazuki almost turned into tears as he tightened the embrace. "It's my fault, but I can't even save you…"

The Kakei boy felt his face became rather warm after hearing the sentence. He replied the embrace and said, "It's okay, Kazuki. You're not the one to blame. I deserved this, however" Juubei stopped for a while and sighed when hearing a sob from the other boy. "Kazuki, please…" The effeminate boy kept crying in silence. Juubei released the embrace and stroke Kazuki's hair aside so that he could see his best friend's face—though not clearly because of the dim. "Don't cry for me, okay?" He smiled. "It's not what I'd like to see, Kazuki"

Slowly, the effeminate boy wiped the tears on his cheeks with his own hands. "I'm sorry, Juubei…"

"Shh…" Juubei caressed Kazuki's hair gently. "Don't say that anymore…"

Kazuki looked straight at Juubei. "But…"

"Kazuki, listen. I'm fine with this, you know," said Juubei, comforting. "My punishment will last only for three days. I have had the longer ones" He smiled. "Trust me, Kazuki. I'm really fine"

"For truth?"

Juubei nodded sincerely. "They still let me to have my meals as usual, though" He chuckled.

Kazuki giggled inaudibly hearing the appropriate joke Juubei rarely made. The Kakei boy only let a relief sigh noticing that. He would be so sorry if apparently he let Kazuki in such sad state. He couldn't bear that for sure, for the most his wanted-to-do thing was making Kazuki happy.

"Did you come alone?" Juubei eventually asked with a rather worried tone.

Kazuki shook his head. "I'm with a companion. Gen-jii-chan"

There was a silent for a while before Juubei said, "I'm sorry but I think it's better for you to go home now, Kazuki" There was more worry etched clearly in his tone. "Your parents surely worry about you. Further, you've known I'm okay"

Kazuki smiled and almost laughed, but kindly he didn't. He knew Juubei said that because the boy really worried at him and Kazuki was always glad at every attention. "Your father gave me ten minutes, Juubei. It still lasts for another five minutes. Let me be here for another while…"

Juubei sighed at the slightly pleading tone. "Fine. But be sure, you'll go back to your home without playing around"

The effeminate boy frowned. "I thought I would go to the Kokuchouin's residence…" Seeing Juubei was stunned hearing the sentence, Kazuki went on, "Well, I've met Yohan—you must have known him, right?" He didn't wait for Juubei to answer and kept going on, "He's such an interesting boy. We met by the river, just before you came. Then accidentally, I fell into the river…--he helped me and gave me this white haori and I must return it to him" Kazuki smiled then added with a contemplative tone. "He's such a kind boy apparently. Ne, Juubei? Though my parents prohibit me to get know him better. I wonder why…"

"They prohibit you for some reasons…" Juubei's gentle tone didn't make Kazuki felt better.

"I know. But they even don't give me those. I'm confused. I know it's so impolite to ignore them, but I don't think Yohan is such a bad person—none of the people from Fuuchouin clan is a bad person, am I right?"

Juubei gave his best friend a silent. But eventually he said, "I don't know, Kazuki. I've learned about Fuuchouin family from my father and he told me that…"

"…?" Kazuki stared at the older boy, waiting him sincerely to continue the sentence.

The stare successfully made Juubei's mouth sealed for a while. He looked at Kazuki rather hesitantly. "…that there is barely a good relationship between the honke and souke…"

"Really?" Kazuki seemed really surprised. "I thought it was just a rumor or somewhat…"

The Kakei boy just shrugged. He let an immediate sigh. "Forget it, Kazuki. I don't think we should let this talk go on. We're still too young to even understand it"

"Then, what should I do, Juubei? I don't want to disappoint my parents, but not Yohan either…" He bowed his head and mumbled, "He's such a kind boy…and I can't let him be in his loneliness—I know he's so lonely from his eyes. It's too scared, Juubei. Lucky for me to have my parents and you and people around that always make me happy, but Yohan…I wonder what environment he has been living in so that he looks so cold and lonely…I must save him"

Juubei stared at his best friend. "…why, Kazuki? Why do you think so hard about him…? You've only known him about a day, ne? And you two barely had any talk"

Kazuki smiled. "Because I've considered him as a friend. Further, apparently we're brothers, according to the Fuuchouin line" The smile widened. "I always wished to have a brother, you know…"

"Then…how about me?" Juubei didn't expect such question bravely slipped his mouth out like that. The boy stopped at that time, gulping slightly; scared at what reaction Kazuki would give.

Kazuki kindly laughed. "You're my friend, Juubei. My best friend" He leaned forwards to give the Kakei boy a gentle embrace. "You're my friend—though I don't consider you as a brother, I still like you…I like you a lot…" Well, he did mean it. He liked _his_ Juubei so much.

The Kakei boy felt his cheeks were burning at time. They must have been turned crimson red, thankfully the room was so dim that Kazuki wouldn't be able to see them. "Uh…thanks…" Only the whisper Juubei could give as a comment.

The wooden door was opened at a sudden—Kazuki hurriedly released his embrace. Both of the boys looked at the entrance and saw nothing except a silhouette—the Kakei-sama. Understandingly, Kazuki nodded at the silhouette and turned to Juubei, patted his shoulder gently and mouthed 'take care'. And before Juubei could say anything, Kazuki had already stood up and walked towards the door, only gave the Kakei heir a last glance before the wooden door was closed.

Juubei was alone again, but he didn't feel so lonely like he had before. The smell of Kazuki's presence was still lingering around and that made him feel much better.

* * *

"The trade was not going so fine, ne, Young Master?" asked Gen in their way back home, noticing that Kazuki seemed slightly disappointed, though apparently didn't say anything about the meeting.

The effeminate boy looked up to his companion, smiling. "Nantoka ne…But Juubei has said he was okay. I couldn't interfere further into the family rules, either…" His look turned out to something sad. His eyes were stuck onto the ground, not even bothering to go on the trailing sentence.

Gen patted his Young Master's shoulder gently. "It's okay, Kazuki-sama. You have done what you could do"

The boy merely smiled. It was when they arrived at the stairs that went upwards Fuuchouin castle, Kazuki stopped, letting Gen walked first—though the old man eventually halted and turned around only to give Kazuki a questioning look.

"What're you waiting for, Kazuki-sama?"

The boy stared at the old man, sighing. He hugged the white haori tightly into him. No more considerations needed, Kazuki knew he must return the cloth—he must meet Yohan again. "I still want to go somewhere, though…," began the boy, giving a hint.

Gen raised an eyebrow.

"To the residence of….," continued Kazuki carefully. "Kokuchouin—"

"Young Master, please…," cut off the old man, pleading. He approached the boy and gave him a pat on shoulder. "I've told you not to talk about them again until you are ready to learn about them…"

Kazuki stared at Gen a little bit pleading. "I have to return the haori to Yohan…It's his, anyway. My parents and all Fuuchouin people will feel ashamed of their master if I keep this because it will be so impolite to have a thing that doesn't belong to us, right, Ojii-chan?"

Gen gave a contemplative look. He, then, sighed. "Fine…"—Kazuki smiled—"But just to return the haori…"

The effeminate boy nodded sincerely. "Just to return the haori"

Gen went quiet and turned to other direction, tracing a little path towards the wood belonged to the Fuuchouin family. Kazuki followed silently as well, smiling both relievedly and happily upon knowing he could meet Yohan again. If he met him, he'd properly say 'thank you' and ask him whether they could be friends or even brothers because they were indeed—indirectly—brothers. But deep inside Kazuki's heart, regret of not obeying his parents' prohibition still remained and he promised that after going home, he would do something with it—for example he might say the truth he went to the Kokuchouin's residence and said sorry, not minding there would be a punishment for him.

A top of the castle roof was seen and Gen whispered something like 'We're here, Young Master…' But even before reaching the gate that was tens meters away, Gen stopped and turned around, staring at the heir with a contemplative and worried look. Kazuki just tilted his head questioningly as a reaction.

"Young master…I'm afraid we cannot come in by passing the front gate," said the old man carefully and immediately added when Kazuki began to part his mouth to say a thing, "Do not ask the reason why, because you should not understand it yet. It's for your safety, Young master" He sighed then continued, "I know a secret path—straight to Kokuchouin Yohan-sama's room. We'll take that way"

Kazuki nodded obiediently, still following the old man in silent though his heart asked many questions to his mind; such as why they didn't pass the gate, how Gen knew the secret path straight to Yohan's room. He couldn't really understand but he had a bad feeling about them.

After a little hard effort tracing the path that was very difficult for Kazuki for he was wearing his usual kimono, they went through the secret big hole on the wall surrounding the Kokuchouin's residence, and now arrived at the park. Kazuki could see Yohan's room clearly for the fusuma opened widely—and Yohan himself that was seen reading a book in silent, not really noticing the newcomers.

"I'll stay here and watch over you, Young master," mumbled Gen as if scared being overheard. "Be careful. I'll give you a sign, and that means you must go back here and go home…"

Kazuki nodded, smiling. He drew a last sincere breath before walking towards the building of Kokuchouin's family. Right after a few meters away from Yohan, the stigma boy finally turned to figure out who was disturbing him reading books and was about to attack the newcomer to death before suddenly widened his eyes when seeing it was the 'girl' he met by the river yesterday.

"Konnichiwa," said Kazuki with a wide smile as usual.

Not even bother to reply, Yohan immediately got up from his seat and pulled Kazuki into his room then immediately closed the fusuma. Gen widened his eyes and went closer in silent before any Kokuchouin people saw him. Then he hid below the wooden floor, assuring his Matser would always be safe.

Yohan closed all fusuma and window, leaving Kazuki frowning at the action. And it was after the room had become rather dim because what Yohan had done, Kazuki began again, "Konnichiwa…" with his usual smile.

The Kokuchouin boy stared at him coldly, approaching and immediately pushed Kazuki onto the wall rather harshly but somewhow inaudibly as Gen below couldn't hear. The effeminate man let out a little gasp. It's not that hurt actually but just surprising.

"Why are you here?" asked Yohan with an intense tone. "Answer me!" He didn't shout, at least.

Kazuki sighed, never chasing away the smile from his beautiful face. "I just want to return the haori…"

Yohan stared at the taller boy in front of him holding the white cloth for another while then leaned back, sighing.

"Ano—"

"You're Fuuchouin Kazuki, right?" asked Yohan, then, not allowing Kazuki to continue. The stigma-eyed boy stared at Kazuki with his usual cold strict eyes—though they didn't suit him; it's sacredly to have those eyes in the age of 7 like him.

The Fuuchouin heir stared back; his smile had faded away. He didn't immediately answer. And somehow the silence made an awkward atmosphere between them. Kazuki had wished the remeeting would be as dear as yesterday, but apparently not. Yohan had known him. It would be difficult—it was always difficult for Kazuki when was recognized as 'Fuuchouin' Kazuki, not himself.

"Yes. Is that bothering you?" The effeminate boy finally said. His tone became serious.

Yohan still stared back. Another silence went on and ended with a sigh Yohan drew out. He sat on the tatami and reached for the book he had abandoned and started reading.

"No, it isn't," said the younger boy eventually, not even looked at Kazuki. "Just…want to measure…" His voice became lower and faded away in the silence.

Kazuki let a wide smile and sat as well, before Yohan. "I just want to return the haori…" He put the white cloth between them. "By the way, thank you for yesterday"

Yohan took a glance and just kept reading after then but still said, "I was just there…"

The older boy didn't really care about the cold and simple answer.

"If you don't mind…" Kazuki halted for a while upon remembering Gen might eavesdrop them outside. He wouldn't be allowed for sure. Instead of speaking it out, the effeminate boy patted the other's shoulder to get Yohan's attention.

A frown appeared on Yohan's temple at the pat. He even widened his eyes when Kazuki leaned forward only to whisper to him something like, "I'll visit you again next times…" only to make his eyebrows furrowed deeper.

Kazuki leaned back. "Well, then...Shitsureshimasu…" He bowed a little and stood up.

Yohan stared at the figure leaving him fading away to the bushes of the park yard companying by an old man with an amusement, especially to the certain sentence the Fuuchouin heir had told him.

'I'll visit you again next times…'

Though he didn't feel excited nor amuse, but the sentence had brought a slight smile on his cold face.

Juubei looked at his best friend, waiting for any word coming out from the small lips but Kazuki was still enjoying the silence between them. The Kakei heir could only play with his mind, wondering to where kazuki would lead him. It was a day after Juubei finished his punishment when Kazuki came that morning and asked him whether the older boy wanted to join him. Not even wanting to refuse, Juubei immediately said okay and followed Kazuki, tracing the path he barely knew. Somehow at the end he really couldn't stand it.

* * *

"Ano, Kazuki…"

"Hn? Nani, Juubei?"

"…actually…where are we going…?" asked the taller one rather carefully. "It's not the way to the river….nor to your house either…"

Kazuki let a little giggle out. "…indeed, because we're not going there—though, I really want to go to the river. We are heading to Kokuchouin's place"

Juubei stopped at the sentence, followed later by Kazuki who turned around and frowned at the reaction his best friend gave.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Juubei stared at the younger boy, not even wanting a slight to let the disappointment reflect on Kazuki's beautiful face. Juubei sighed. "No—of course—I don't mind. I just felt a bit surprised…"

The younger boy smiled. "Yohan will be glad to meet you, Juubei…surely…" He began walking again. "We're almost there, but I don't want to take the main entrance, we take another secret way…"

"Secret…?"

"Gen-jii-chan told me," cut off Kazuki immediately.

Juubei furrowed deeper. The Kokuchouin place, now the secret way, what would come next he felt he would not be surprised again, nor with the Yohan boy thing and so Juubei thought.

They arrived at the yard, right in front of Yohan's room. Kazuki looked around before coming out from bushes then he stopped at the sight of the boy that was on the room before him, reading books.

"We should be hurry," whispered kazuki, holding Juubei's hand and pulled him, approaching the boy who turned his attention to the newcomers.

Yohan didn't look very surprised, instead he just pulled Kazuki and—of course, indirectly—Juubei into the room and closed all fusuma and windows just as he did before. He turned at the two other boys, asked something like, "why are you here?" He let his stare rested longer at Juubei, scrutinizing.

Kazuki just smiled. "Haven't I said yesterday that I'd visit you again?" He quickly pulled Juubei closer. "Well, by the way, he's my friend—Juubei—Kakei Juubei. I always wanted you two to know each other" Obviously, he didn't let Yohan think any further about his coming. "Juubei, he's Kokuchouin Yohan"

Yohan looked coldly at the Kakei heir, so did Juubei for he didn't have any intention to smile at someone he felt awkward of. Thank to Kazuki who kindly avoided the silence which was about to hang up around by saying, "Let's go and play together somewhere! Yohan will come with us, ne?" With the innocent smile, no one had refused Kazuki's invitation, but Yohan looked oh-so uncare yet contemplatively.

"Okay" the only answer the youngest boy eventually gave.

And so they successfully sneaked out from the castle and traced the secret path once again only to go to the place by the river where Juubei and Kazuki always spent their time together when they was free just to talk around or sometimes let themselves down to the river if the weather was not too cold. It was rather a remote place; no one to Kazuki's knowledge had gone there except—of course—him, Juubei, and—to Kazuki's surprised—Yohan. That's why Kazuki lead them there where nobody could see them.

"It's bright!" Kazuki looked up, smiling widely at the autumn sun. He took a deep breath before turning around, showing his gentle innocent smile to the other boys—Juubei smiled back while Yohan remained cold.

There's nothing they could play with, so that they only walked around and once a while stopped when finding anything interesting, though Yohan didn't seem like it a lot that he just saw in quiet Juubei and Kazuki talking a lot about what they had found—anything, really; the trees, the bugs, butterflies, something like that. But at once Kazuki would ask Yohan's opinion and they went to the talk about that place. Yohan just answered what he wanted to answer though he didn't clearly undersand why Kazuki wanted to know so much whether or why he like the place. The effeminate boy seemed to notice Yohan's confusion that he kindly didn't ask about it too much. He thought the Kokuchouin boy must have a thing about the place he might not want to share with Kazuki and Juubei.

The Fuuchouin heir smiled and reached his hand to hold Yohan's and lead him to walk again. Yohan widened his eyes in surprised. He felt his heart seemed to stop beating as the warmth of Kazuki's hand creeping onto his whole body and made him felt very comfortable and warm for the first time he lived on the world yet awkward at the same time. Yohan wanted to withdraw his hand so much but at the same time he didn't want to let it go. He looked up and found Fuuchouin Kazuki he actually hated—well, he didn't mean to hate the boy, just…the others had said so. Yohan let a sigh, he really couldn't stand the warmth. Thankfully, Kazuki released the grip for he had to do something with both of his hands—catching a butterfly. Yohan seemed to miss the warmth, but he let a relieve smile as he didn't have to let such suck feeling stayed for so long in him.

Tired by the walk stuff, they found a comfortable state by sitting on the stone by the river, just to adore the views around them and the nice silence—not to mention the sound of the flowing river or the birds chirping once at a while.

Juubei's stare would wander once at a while at his adorable Kazuki and another while at Yohan who began to seem calming—he could catch a slight smile appeared on Yohan's face while the Kokuchouin boy taking a glance at Kazuki who was enjoyed playing the water by touching the river every now and then. Juubei smiled as well. At first, he had been worry so much and didn't really agree with the idea of bringing Yohan along with him and Kazuki. However, Yohan was a Kokuchouin; though still in the same clan line with Fuuchouin, they were different. His father had once said to him accidentally that the Kokuchouin was actually the dark side of Fuuchouin—"they are dark and cursed"—Juubei could still hear the sentence ringing into his ear. And also the Kakei heir couldn't just ignore the rumor about the cold war between that dark side and the Fuuchouin—the honke and the souke. Now, the one clear fact to him was that Kazuki would be in danger if he was known visiting the Kokuchouin and playing with their heir. And Juubei also believed, Yohan knew all about the cold war and Kazuki as well. Juubei was scared if Yohan even tried to kill Kazuki for his people's sake—because Juubei had heard that the Kokuchouin heir was now a Kokuchouin leader though at the age of 7. But seeing Yohan now, Juubei could let a relieved sigh. At least, kazuki had warmed Yohan's heart, or it seemed so.

"Kazuki-san…"

The called one turned suddenly at the unexpected call. Juubei frowned also at Yohan who now was smiling slightly at Kazuki who tilted his head sideways in a questioning way. His face filled with an amusement hearing Yohan called his little name.

"Yes, Yohan-kun?"

The younger boy seemed hesitant all at a sudden, but he gathered some courage only to tell, "I'm glad you bring me here…" It's a mere whisper, yet still was audible to Kazuki and Juubei.

Kazuki smiled wider then immediately gave Yohan a comfortable embrace that surprised the younger boy so much. "If you need a help, don't hesitate to tell me right away, Yohan-kun…" _my precious brother_, added Kazuki inwardly.

Yohan smiled as well and replied the embrace. But deep inside his heart, he was worried that he would regret of what he had said and he would hurt Kazuki someday, though he really meant what he had said. He was cursed and Kazuki's kind heart made him felt like he was forgiven for a while. But the curse the stigma-eye had given to him made him suffer more—it couldn't be healed.

* * *

Kazuki gulped slightly as walking in silent and sat before his father and his mother in a room that always scared the boy. It was the room where he'd get any punishment upon all of mistakes he had made. His father stared at him coldly. His mother was all quiet and calm and slightly showed a strictness on her beautiful face. Kazuki couldn't look back that he just bowed his head slightly and concentrated on the tatami. His mind was clouded, and he couldn't think about anything clearly. He regretted he didn't immediately tell his parents about Yohan. And now they certainly were angry at Kazuki for the boy had ignored the warnings not to have any relation with Kokuchouin Yohan anymore nor to think of him.

"Fuuchouin Kazuki..."

The boy gulped again. If ever his father called him with his full name, it meant he was very really angry.

"I know you've known why you were brought here"—Kazuki almost cried in regret—"I've thought you'd understood what we had said to you. But you have disappointed us. We regret so much you made such mistakes for we know you're such Fuuchouin people's pride" His father went on silence for a while. "Fuuchouin Kazuki, now go to the room and contemplate all mistakes you have made until we said enough"

Kazuki bowed. "Thank for your merciful, chichi-ue, haha-ue. I am leaving now. Shitsureshimasu" He shifted backwards and stood, bowed again, turned around leaving the room. He could barely walk firmly again. His heart was pounding like crazy. His mind was clouded and blank. He just remembered he walked to a room in the back of his house—a little room with only a wooden door and a little window enough for ventilation, nothing else. A young servant bowed at him while Kazuki walked towards the room. She whispered a good day but Kazuki ignored and went in. He turned around while the door was being closed before him and the dim greeted. It made him felt lonely. But there was a thing scared Kazuki most. He had promised to visit Yohan today and brought the younger boy for a walk around the Fuuchouin clan place which was as big as a village. He thought Juubei should be worry also for he had said he would take Juubei too.

Kazuki drew a sigh and went towards a dark corner, sitting there. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his temple on them while his hands hugged his legs. He cried in silence. He regretted his mistakes. He regretted all. He felt so bad and angry at himself. Now, Yohan must be angry at him too and he also hoped Juubei was not mad at him for he didn't come as he had promised.

* * *

Yohan looked out from the window, to a black butterfly flying up to the sky until finally gone from his sight. He felt so lonely all at a sudden. He rarely felt anything since then—since he had had nightmares or since he had been taught by those men to become Kokuchouin's pride. He hated his stigma eyed for putting him into those states. It showed him only suffering. He wondered if Kazuki would show up anytime. Only the boy's kind heart could calm him and made him forget everything because of his fuck stigma eye even only when he was around him.

Yohan drew a sigh.

_He had promised me_

The boy waited for another minutes. The yard he had been staring was still utterly empty. He waited for another minutes. But minutes after minutes, Kazuki didn't show up. Yohan frowned. It's not like Kazuki would do that—forgetting his promise. He almost thought Kazuki made a distance with him just because Yohan was a Kokuchouin.

_Fuuchouin people don't care about us_

The sentence came ringing suddenly into Yohan's ears.

_They take everything from us, even freedom_

Yohan immediately put his hands on both his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore but the voice was ringing into his mind. It's useless even he had covered his ears.

_You have no choice, Kokuchouin-sama_

Yohan tried to ignore. He believed in his meeting with Kazuki would make all better.

_Bring the victory to us_

Yohan tried but all he could see in his mind was black and dark and pain and suffer, no life.

_Bring freedom_

He really tried until his tears came out.

_Destroy them_

….

….

….

Yohan lowered his hands. His expression became cold and wicked. A red tear fell down from the stigma eye through his cheek. "Destroy them…"

Yohan resigned to the power of his eye.

* * *

It's been three days, Juubei recalled. He had already finished his practice sessions and was about to play around since his father was not in the castle this afternoon. He had decided to visit Kazuki since the boy didn't come that day just as he had promised. Juubei was worry if there was something bad happened to the effeminate boy.

"Juubei, where are you going?"

The boy turned around and found his sister standing not far, titling her head in a questioning way.

Juubei smiled and put his finger on his mouth. "Shh, don't tell anyone. I'll go to Fuuchouin's place"

Sakura just smiled as well. "Ara, but father will come home soon. What would happen if he finds you nowhere here?"

"Aneja!!" Juubei pleaded.

Sakura just giggled. "I'm kidding, but however I'm serious. Well…what should I say…" she trailed off a sec then looked at Juubei sincerely. "Father would come home soon, Juubei. Don't go anywhere if you don't want mess everything up…" At the time, she looked so contemplative. "I wonder what has bothered him since he looked slightly upset today before going…"

Juubei gave up.

And not in minutes, just as Sakura had said, the head of the Kakei clan came home and immediately called his daughter and son. His expression was flat, though Juubei and Sakura could tell there was something wrong.

The father eventually parted his mouth and said in a rather flat tone, "The main family of Fuuchouin is being destroyed"

Juubei could feel his heart suddenly stopped beating.

* * *

Fuuchouin Kazuki looked around in disbelief. He couldn't think clearly what actually was happened, but his instinct told him that it was not a fake or an illusion. He could feel by his own feet a hell of sea of blood of his own people. And his sight was full of death bodies which had been ripped that Kazuki couldn't tell who is who. A thought flashed across his mind. He couldn't find his parents. Where were they? Were they safe? Suddenly he felt so insecure, only tried to avoid the attacks which always aimed at him.

Gen appeared in front of him, covering from another attack. The old man told Kazuki to hide, but the heir refused—he wanted to fight along. Kazuki didn't remember the detail of what he said. He just didn't want this go on. And so—

Kazuki only could widen his eyes, seeing a black irezumi made from black strings on the old man's forehead. He had not seen it before—the black strings.

"Don't see this, Young master…You haven't…"

Gen didn't make it. He blown away in front of the shock Fuuchouin heir.

"What's this…?" kazuki mumbled in utter shock.

Figures appeared in front of him, mocking, "Well, well, well, how could, the heir of Fuuchouin doesn't know about the black strings?"

Kazuki looked up in anger. "Who are you?"

"Even he doesn't recognize us…," said one of the figures. "Let's kill him!"

Kazuki closed his eyes. He didn't mind if he had to die at time. He couldn't stand to remain living if what he should see only the ruin of his family—his clan, fuuchouin. But eventually he realized that he didn't feel hurt or such. He opened his eyes and found his mother's back. Kazuki sighed relievedly inaudibly.

"Mother…"

"Go, Kazuki…," said she in a rather cold tone. "You are the heir of the Fuuchouin. Don't let the Fuuchouin line end here…"

Kazuki's mind got muddled. "I don't want to go—"

"Go, Kazuki…"

The effeminate boy hesitated for a while, but then he said, "…where…where should I go to?"

His mother turned at him smiling. "Mugenjou…"

Fuuchouin Kazuki remembered vaguely what happened after that. He only relieved next seconds he had been outside, running, hiding in the bushes or trees, avoiding the attackers. He had no time to cry even if he wanted to so much. He peeked over the bushes, slightly hoping those attackers giving up of finding him. With his pounding heart, Kazuki waited in silence—he didn't certainly know what he was waiting for, he just felt it was not the right time to sneak out from the Fuuchouin territory to go to Mugenjou as his mother had asked him to. He even didn't have any idea what kind of place Mugenjou was.

"Kazuki-san…"

The effeminate boy almost jumped and screamed in surprised. He turned around and sighed when finding it was just Yohan who had called him. The younger boy squatted before him and put a finger on his mouth. Kokuchouin heir, then, reached for Kazuki's hand and led him out from the bushes, into the darkness of the little wood surrounded Fuuchouin castle. Kazuki did nothing but obeyed. But then eventually they stopped by the river after running in silence.

Kazuki held his breaths. Yohan looked at him with his cold eyes.

"Yohan-kun…," began Kazuki as he had regained his composure. "What were you doing back then there? Why were you there?"

The younger boy only remained quiet.

"Yohan-kun?"

Yohan still looked coldly. But then, in a flash of second, Kazuki had been pushed against a tree—a black string visibly around his neck. Yohan pulled another end of the string, not really changing his expression even though Kazuki had struggled as the string was suffocating him.

Kazuki couldn't breathe. He couldn't stand struggling anymore and just held Yohan's arm with a shaking hand, hoping him to stop. He felt as if he was going to die. He was going to die. But Yohan remained wickedly quiet—he even pulled the string stronger and made Kazuki coughed, needing some air. His heart and brain were pounding like crazy as Kazuki closed his eyes, concentrating in getting air.

"Do you mind if I kill you here?" eventually Yohan asked.

The older boy blinked. "…?"

"I have become the head of UraFuuchouin…And I hate you who always feel right…I want to kill you…"

Kazuki watched it in incredible disbelief. Unable to speak, he just shook his head slightly. "…"

"If not, why should I be here, Kazuki-san? Taking a walk? Of the funniest thing—helping you?" Yohan giggled. "Almost all of the Kokuchouin family was against yours, you don't know about that, ne?" Yohan nodded. "Yes, Kazuki-san…I am the one who has asked them to destroy Fuuchouin tonight…I hate you and your fucking family a lot…"

Kazuki couldn't say anything. His mind was clouded and utterly blank. He was going to die!!

"Hate me, Kazuki…" Yohan smiled cruelly. "Hate me…and when you are great enough, come to me then kill me…as I had killed your family and clan…" He slowly loosened the string from his grip.

Kazuki fell on his knees, coughing, holding his neck, and said between breaths with barely audible tone, "…Why…? Why did you… do that…?"

"Because I think all Fuuchouin is suck!! All human should be destroyed!!" At that nano seconds, Yohan's face turned to be so wicked and cruel as if he wasn't a boy as if he was a devil himself.

"…?" kazuki couldn't tell anything anymore. He was too shocked. A tear fell on his cheek. His brother…He didn't recognize his brother anymore—his Yohan….

Yohan stepped towards the older boy and stopped right in an inch away. He bowed slightly, lifted his hand and caressed Kazuki's cheek—wept away tears on there. "You're so beautiful, Kazuki-san…more beautiful when you are crying like this…The fears…The suffers…hold them tightly, Kazuki-san…and you'll become more and more beautiful…" Yohan smiled. "Bath in many sins…I like you like that…"

Slowly, without relieving anything, Kazuki lifted his hand and held Yohan's white haori. He gripped it tightly. Yohan looked rather surprised at the act.

Kazuki's hand holding the cloth was shaking. "…Yohan-kun…"

The younger boy immediately grabbed Kazuki's hand and withdrew it from him before fading away to the darkness.

When Yohan was nowhere in sight, Kazuki really cried. He felt so weak at time and he just wanted this over. He wanted to die right at the time. If ever he could die back then, he would not mind. Why didn't Yohan immediately kill him? Why must Yohan? Why should him?

"Kazuki!!"

Kazuki looked up, finding Juubei approaching him. He felt so relieved he didn't know why.

Juubei helped him to stand. "Did you get hurt somewhere?"

Kazuki wanted to embrace him and cried out loud so much, but instead he just held Juubei's hand, unable to speak anything. His hand and body was still shaking like crazy—between fear, sadness, anger, and relieved.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry…," whispered Juubei softly. Seeing Kazuki was hopeless like that, he also wanted to cry. "I couldn't save you…Once, if I have become stronger than now, I'll promise…--" Juubei heard something. "Let's go, Kazuki. I thought there some one chasing us!"

Juubei pulled Kazuki and ran away from that place. Juubei kept saying "I'm sorry" while Kazuki remained quiet. At the end of the stairs, Sakura had waited and so the three were heading towards Mugenjou as Kazuki had asked them to.

It had not been the end. Kazuki must think forwards of surviving and took revenge someday. But now, Kazuki just wanted to picture some things out and regained himself for a while.

* * *

prologue

Juubei turned in his sleep and suddenly wanted to open his eyes. He blinked and found—

The boy got up suddenly. He blinked several times. Kazuki wasn't there anymore—beside him. Worries immediately crept over on to his heart. He looked around, only finding his sister sleeping not far from him and…--Juubei sighed relievedly at this—Kazuki who was sitting, looking at nowhere in the Mugenjou.

Juubei sighed once again and silently approached the boy. He hesitantly parted his mouth to call his best friend, and at last he gave up—just inched closer and stopped beside Kazuki who even didn't turn, though Juubei's shadow definitely covered him from the moonlight.

"…"

"…"

Eventually, the effeminate boy turned and looked up. Juubei could felt his heart was being throbbed at the same time he saw into Kazuki's eyes. There was only expressionless in there—almost scary for he didn't use to see Kazuki like that. The Kakei heir couldn't say anything as he was still rooted on where he had stood. He felt just like he wanted to run away from Kazuki, but he wasn't able to move even a slight. He didn't know Kazuki like that. He didn't know…such killing aura from the Fuuchouin heir.

"…"

"…"

Kazuki finally looked away, sighing inaudibly. Juubei felt he was melting away at time. He was relieved the stare was gone. Slowly, he decided to sat beside his best friend, though not saying anything to comfort or console him. Silence hanged up once again. Night wind blew gently, caressing their skin with its cold. Mugenjou was like death in the middle of darkness, only a few lamps were seen, indicating that there were still lives. Stars were not seen. Moon also was not. It was an utter pleasant darkness and silence both boys were in.

"…Juubei…"

The called one blinked. "…y-yes, Kazuki?"

Kazuki shifted closer and slowly rested his head on Juubei's shoulder. He reached for Juubei's hand, handled it in his weak grip. Tears fell down on to his cheeks, but Kazuki didn't even care. He missed the warmth. He missed his Juubei so much.

Juubei only sighed and kept silent. And it was when he felt kazuki had fallen asleep, Juubei moved Kazuki slowly on to his lap. He wept away the trace of tears from Kazuki's face and caressed Kazuki's hair gently. He smiled bitterly and promised inwardly that he would never ever make Kazuki sad and desperate like this.

"I'll protect you, I promise…"

FIN

AN: Finally!! Waaaagghhh I was like omg, I finished it so late. Ow, btw, there's a 'referring' mistake, I apologize, if you're able to find it...

7 December 2007

7.30 am according to the clock in my NAVI

Natsuv


End file.
